The Day We Met
by yuikshiro
Summary: Allen Walker adopeted by Mana Walker was just sitting in a park bench waitting for his adopeted father to return, till someone starts talking to him.. Well it be for the better or worse?-Done
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't know anything but the plot!**

* * *

The day it happened

* * *

*Growl* *Gamble* That noise had been heard all the thought the park. The sound was coming from a young boy with chestnut hair. It seemed that the boy was on the bench alone waiting for someone. however, his stomach didn't want to wait.

" Hurry Mana! I'm hungry!"

Allen hollered as his stomach continued to make noises. He was dieing of hungry and Mana had just left to get some food for them to eat. But, it was a really long time for the boy to wait since he wanted to eat. The young boy then sighed even if his stomach wanted to eat now he had to wait and be a good boy till his father came back. So, till he came back the boy will take a nap on the bench he was on. But then the boy heard a melody being hummed. This melody sounded somewhat familiar to him. The boy looked up to see that a man was humming this melody.

The man looked no older than in his early 20 or in late 20. He had black hair hanging down his face but, still look like a young gentleman. He was also wearing a black tail-coat with a bow tie around his neck but, what was really weird about this man was, that he was walking with his eyes closed and smiling humming a happy tune.

Allen then fell as he was looking at the man. After that the man eyes popped wide open as he was right in front of the fallen boy. His eyes were a strange, the look like cat's but, had the color of honey. The boy notice he was still on the ground, he then got up quickly. The man's eyes where so captivated that he almost forgot that he was on the ground.

The man was smiling at the boy.

"Umm H-hello?" The boy said nervously to the man. The man was looking at the little boy and then asked.

"May I sit with you?" he ask questionably

The boy looked around then smiled and said "Sure if you want to."

The man still held the smile he had bent down and sat next to the boy and closed his eyes again. Sighing the man looked so relaxed.

"Today a nice day isn't it?"

"Umm ya I guess it is."

Allen was wondering way the man was being nice to him. He just meet him and yet he was talking to him like part of a family. It was also very rare to have a person even to talk to him. A lot of people either didn't notice him or just plain ignored him because of his weird hand/arm.

"So boy why is you out here? Where are you're parent?

"Umm is that any of your business?"

The man up his eyes and look surprised at the boy rude tone but ,soon after just smiled and said.

"Oh your right,I'm sorry!"

Allen looked the other way and sighed then said and " Its okay."

The man was weird indeed but, not that strange at all like Allen thought but, he felt like he should like the guy so he did. He thought the man would be stranger but, I guess you can't judge book by its cover. As the boy keep wondering about the man who sat besides him. He wanted to know what was the stranger name so he could burn it in his memory.

"What's your name mister?"

The man looked straight at the boy when he heard what he had asked. He then smiled

This is going be interesting both the man and Allen thought, as the man was about to talk.

* * *

To be continued...

Reviews are what makes the world go round!


	2. Whats your Name?

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything, but the wonderful plot

Summary:

Allen asked the man what the strange man's name. Does he answer?

* * *

The day it Happened

* * *

"Umm so What cha' name Mister?

The boy asked curies to know. The man on the other hand held a smirk on his face. Then he start to laugh hysterically. Wiping the tears out of his eye's the man straighten up and caught trying to get the laughter out of his system.

" HAHA Boy its good manner to give one name before asking someone else HAHA" He said still laughing. The young boy on the other hand look away and blushed. He wasn't sure why he did he just did, and Mana always told him never to talk to strangers.

"Oh boy I don't think I'm a stranger! I do know you and Mana." He said with a wide smile. The young boy was surprised; if the man did know Mana would he be a stranger or not? Or then would he have to give him his name then if he already knew him.

" Well if you know me then do I have to give my name to get yours?" The boy asked standing up and then pointing to the older man. The man blinked, he didn't really think about then he started to laugh again.

"Your right boy" He ruffed his hair "But, I would still like to have you say your name" He stilled held the smile on his face showing sparkly white teeth. The boy on the other hand pouted. He really didn't think it was fair.

" Fine since you said you weren't a stranger my name's Allen." he pouted some more. " Now tell me your name!" he said that louder. The man's smile, became a smirk, "Now that's better Allen, it such a beautiful name and the meaning is pretty cool!"

"Really!" The boy brightens up. "Yep it's really awesome" The man leaned over. The boy then frown after a while and pouted " Hey you need to tell me you name stop try to avoid it!" The man laugh again.

"You really are sharp Allen and such a cutie too!." The man said examining Allen. " Tell me now!" The boy pouted again. "Okay okay plushie." The man sighed. " My name's Neah! It's really awesome! It likes the totally awesomeness." He raised his arms to show how awesome he thought his man was.

The boy look at the adult with dull eyes and sighed. " Hey you don't think my awesome self has such an awesome name!" This time it was Neah's turn to pout. Allen sighed this adult acted his age shaking his, he he wanted to know what the meaning of his name was.

"Whatever.." He looked away "Soo what does my name means anyway?" He said blushing. " You wanna know? Fine I'll tell if you don't mid telling me how's Mana doing, smiling. "S-sure -okay I'll tell you" the boy said in a happy tone.

The man close his eyes as he smiled this time " Allen means rock~" He said in a sing song voice " So I guess it means your unmovable and very stubborn." He opened one eye a look at the blushing boy.

Allen was red at the time very red. Neah had just described him without even knowing it. The cat eyed one on the other hand just contained to smirk. "So tell me about Mana is he doing well?" Snapping the boy out of his thought.

"Oh um his doing good!" He brightened up at the name of his father. " Wow really ! for an old man I guess! haha!" Laughter filled his voice. " Umm I don't think Mana that old Neah-san." " You don't? I mean his almost in his 30's! That's old to kid I though!

The boy sighed this man was definitely a child. " Hey I know you think I act like a child don't you!" The boy blinked. " How you know that" Neah point a figure at his head. " I'm just that awesome!" The kid just shook his head.

"Whaaat you don't belive me?" the man pouted again. Sighing yet again Allen said "Yes it was a lucky guess probably.." The man shook his head this time. " Allen you have much to learn" He patted the boy's brown hair.

Allen frowned the man was treating him like a child. "I do?, Why?" The man sighed " Oh many things Allen, so many things." looking the other way he turned back to Allen who was now giving him a death glare.

" Your gonna get wrinks before you're even sixty" pointing at the twinks on the boy's brow. "Stop it " He said slapping his hand. "I don't need to be told this by someone who act like a child" the young by sighed

"I'm not a child!" The man said standing up. The passing bytes just looked at them an shook their heads. Allen look at them and then at Neah and shook his head. "You're making people stare Neah-san!" he loud out.

"You are too!" he loudly relpied. They both looked at each other and just stared laughing. Laughing and laughing. That's what they did all while the people look at them; wiping the tears in their eyes. They got up and sat on the bench they where sitting on earlier.

* * *

"We believe in what people tell us to believe, we do as other do, are we real, or fake?"-  
Me/Yuikshiro

Umm this story is how should I say a story in which I wrote randomly about the 14th and Allen so yep

Reviews and get more epic Neah


	3. The End

Disclamier:

I don't own DMG or anything related to it all I get to calm is the plot so please enjoy..

Summary:

Allen asked for his name which was Neah, Now they have a little talk but Neah has to leave, What's going happen?

* * *

The Day We Meet

* * *

"haha Neah that was funny!" the boy said giggling to the man sitting besides him which made the man smile in delight. "Of course it was Allen" he said patting the boy on the head. Allen smiled; he liked this man for some unknown reason.

"So Neah how do you know Mana?" the boy question. Neah looked at the small boy and the smile never left his face, "I know Mana, because he's a very dear friend of mine!" he chirped happily making more people stare at the two.

"Neah that's all?" Allen questioned looking puzzled. "Yep" the man simple said as he then again patted the head of the small boy. Allen still had the puzzled look on him; Neah just continued his smile, then he got up.

The young brown haired boy blinked. "Neah?" he said confused, maybe the man was leaving; which meant the boy would be alone again till his father returned. The golden eyed man turned his white teeth shown in a beautiful smile still plastered on his face.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere right now!" he said to the worried boy. Allen blushed and looked away mumbling "I'm wasn't worried". The man just laugh at that. "Oh sure you weren't!" he said back to the boy as he got redder.

'How cute' Neah thought as he looked at the boy. 'To bad I'll have to leave him soon' he give a sad smile. 'It's really to bad I would like to be with him before he sees anything of this war. ' he said to himself as he looked up at the sky.

Allen looked at Neah, something told him that the man was out of it. He puffed out his cheeks in a very cute way, "Ne~ah~!" he pouted; still no response from the man. Then something gave the boy an idea.

He got up on the bench and then he jumped on the man standing. "Whoa" the honey eyed man said as Allen's arm wrapped around his neck. The boy started laughing as he swung around the man's neck.

"Allen!" Neah said as he putted Allen in his arms. "N-Neah!" he called out and then laughed as Neah started tickling him with one hand and holding him with the other. "St-stop!" he cried out laughing. Neah join in.

"Nope I don't think so Allen I'm gonna tickle you till you can't frown anymore!" the man announced now swing the small boy's body around. "Ahh" Allen cried out as he was thrown up in the air by the man, and land in his arms.

"Oh I got to say this is quited funny don't you think!" the man laugh well holding the small by serially in his arm's and seating down on the bench again. "No it not!" the brown haired boy pouted out. Neah frowned.

"So you don't think the awesome me is fun?" he said in a serious tone; the boy gulbbed, he made the man mad. "NO Neah you are fun I'm sorry please!" he said almost about to cry. Neah look at the boy, then put on a funny face.

Allen looked at him weirdly, "Neah what are you doing?" he question , "Trying to make you laugh!" he face then had a grin on it; as the boy now shook his head. " How old are you?" the boy said dully, the man frown and put a hand where his heart was.

"That hurt Allen! Asking a man like me my age? I can't believe you !" he then started to fake cry as Allen just looked at him dully. "Neah I didn't ask you to jump off a bridge just your age!" the boy said dully again.

"Well then!" Neah said turning his head the other way so the young boy couldn't see him. "Are you a woman Neah" the boy asked annoyed by the mans ladyness. "A-A woman! Allen dear boy how taught you how to be so mean!" he said wiping the fake tears out of his eyes.

"Well I think from a clown I think" Allen answered, the man just looked at the boy and blinked, "A clown?" he question. "Yep" Allen smiled looking so innocent. Neah just shook his head , what was Mana teaching the boy.

Then he brought a pocket-watch, opening it, and looking at the time. "Whatcha doing?" Allen said pecking over at the watch. "Oh just checking the time." the boy frowned. Neah sighed; he needed to go, and leave Allen. While not really leave him per-say.

"Don't worry kiddo I also ways be with you!" he said sadly "That was cheese Neah." Allen replied dully. Neah sighed again, "Ya your right.. I should of said something cooler" at this Allen laugh, "Yes you should of."

"Okay well let me try again!" he announced "I'll be back when your ready. How that!" he questioned as he got up for the last time. Allen looked the other way and sighed. "Yep that better.. Do you promise?" he said holding out his little pinkie to the man.

Neah laughed and then hooked his pinkie with Allen's. " Yepp I promise Allen I'll be back." he said quietly so only him and the young boy heard. "I have to go." he said patting Allen head for the last time. "Okay then see you." the boy face was down at the time.

"Wait Neah-" he was cut off when he looked up and saw that the man was nowhere to be seen. "He's gone.." he said tears in his eyes ."Who's gone Allen?" a man voice said. The boy turned around to see that it was his father.

"Nobody really" he said sadly to his father who held a brown bag "Is that food!" he brighten up. Mana just laughed as he handed his son the bag. "I got all you favorites I hope you like!" he said as he sat down and rested.

"Thanks Mana!" Allen said as he got some dango out of the bag. "Thanks" he said to no one.

* * *

" We look for hope, a saving light, but can we really find it?"  
-Me/Yuikshiro

Umm Okay this is the last chapter of this so please enjoy like it said on the top... I wanted to end this story quick so sorry that it has to end like this, but I like the ending and the title changed a lot too.. I don't know why though, but it will stay like this so umm

The End

Reviews are always welcome


End file.
